Complicated
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: Trunks and Pan are dating. One day while they were on a date Pan noticed Trunks was acting weird. Will this lead to the distruction of their relationship or will Trunks change his behavor in time? Please read and review.


Disclaimer: This song Complicated doesn't belong to me… it belongs to Avril Lavigne. I also don't own dbz.

Complicated

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Trunks was going out with Pan for several months. Trunks was trying to be his handsome self but for some reason he just couldn't be comfortable around her this particular day. Pan looked over at Trunks. " What's wrong? You seem a bit uneasy today… did something get happen at work today?"

Trunks continued to look out on the road. " Everything is just fine!" Trunks half shouted.

Pan shook her head in disbelieve. " No, Trunks, something is wrong…. What is it?"

" You don't have to worry about it so just drop it Pan!" Trunks shouted at her.

Trunks put his car in its capsule and he started to walk around with Pan. Pan looked at Trunks with concern. " What is your deal today?"

" I don't have a deal today Pan!"

Up ahead some of Trunks' workers spotted him. " Mr. President…." They called.

Trunks growled to himself. ' Why can't these people just leave me the hell alone!'

Pan looked at Trunks' face. ' Why is he so upset today… could it have something to do with these workers of his or is something else bothering him and he don't want to worry me about it.'

Trunks looked at the people. " What do you want?"

One of the men looked at him and then at Pan. " So this is the girl you have been hanging with…. Isn't she a bit young for you, Mr. Brief?"

" Will you people get off my case about who I'm hanging with! Besides, I'm just baby sitting the girl!"

Pan's eyes widened in shock. ' That can't be how he sees me…. Just as a little girl he has to baby-sit…'

A second man didn't believe it. " I don't think that's all true sir…"

Trunks growled. " Listen up! This is my freaken ass life… you have no business to tell me what to do with it… now back off before I really get angry!" Trunks pushed past the group of men. Pan followed close behind. " Idiots" Trunks mutters to himself.

Chill out, whatcha yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
you would see  
I like you, the way you are  
When we're, drivin' in your car  
and you're, talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else

You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
acting like you're somebody else gettin' me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honestly you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Pan looked at Trunks with a look of frustration. " Trunks!"

" What?"

" Something is up with you and your just not telling me."

" I told you already not to worry about it."

" Well I am worried about it… is that how you see me…. As just some baby you are watching… well I can tell you this mister… I'm no baby! I may not be your age… but I'm not so young that I need to be looked after like some infant!"

Trunks sighed. " Pan, it's not like that. These idiots got on my case when they found out I was dating some younger girl… and now they won't let me hear the end of it."

" But Trunks… that doesn't matter… as long as you love the person, age doesn't matter."

" I guess I am over reacting… I'm sorry about this Pan I really am… I'll make it up to you… lets get you home." Trunks pulls out his air car.

Pan sighs. She gets in and Trunks flies her back home. When they get there Trunks leans over and kisses pan. " Good night Pan…"

" Night Trunks…." Pan gets out of the car and walks back into her house. She watches as Trunks flies off again.

Gohan comes in to the room. " So how did it go?"

" Terrible."

Videl looked at her daughter with a look of sympathy. " What happened?"

" Trunks was acting all weird today…"

" How so?" Gohan asked. In all his years of knowing Trunks him acting weird is something crazy in itself.

" When we bumped into some of his workers he told them that he was just baby sitting me!"

Gohan put on a half smile. " I understand…. Trunks is being pressured not only at home but at work… everyone thinks he should be dating someone his own age."

" But Geez… why does he have to do that… he makes me feel so sad and frustrated when he does that."

" That's just how boys are dear." Videl said.

Pan marched up the stairs. " I'm going to bed!"

Videl looked at Gohan. " Poor Pan…"

" Like they say Videl when life gives you lemons, make lemonade."

Videl sighs. " I just hope things go alright with Pan… I don't want her to get hurt…"

Gohan hugs his wife. " Don't worry about it… I'm sure things will work out."

The next morning the doorbell rang. Pan looked at the door for a moment. ' Who could that be? No one said they were coming over today…' She opened the door and she saw Trunks.

You come, over unannounced  
dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
where you, are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out, when you strike your pose  
take off, all your preppy clothes  
you know, you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
your Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
acting like you're somebody else gettin me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honestly you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Pan looked at Trunks in shock. " What the hell is going on with you!"

" What? You don't like it?"

" Trunks this isn't like you at all!"

" Can't a man change his look from time to time?"

" Yeah but still Trunks… This is crazy… so not you."

" Well I thought I try something different but I see my girlfriend just don't like change."

" Will you chill! I'm not saying that I don't like change but this is…."

Gohan came to the door. His face widened in shock. " Trunks? That you?"

" Yeah Gohan… who else do you know with my hair color!"

Videl walked over. " New look Trunks?"

" Yeah, I got sick of my old capsule corp. president look. So I decided to do this."

' I still say it's so not him…' Pan thought to herself. ' He's been acting really strange…. I just hope it don't keep going on like this….'

Chill out, whatcha yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You would see  
Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
acting like you're somebody else gettin me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into

honestly you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Trunks looked back at Gohan and Videl. " Well we are going out now… so I'll see you later."

Pan got her coat and followed Trunks out the door. Trunks took her to the ocean.

" Awe is so beautiful!"

Trunks smiled. " I'm glad you like it."

Pan looked at Trunks. " Could I ask you something?"

" Sure go ahead… anything."

" Next time… can you just act like yourself…. Like you kinda are doing now?"

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
acting like you're somebody else gettin me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honestly you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Trunks looked at her. " I'm sorry, I have been acting like a complete idiot. I promise you this Pan…. Next time, things well be much, much better between us. I'll be my normal self and nothing will get in our way… and if those workers of mine say anything… I can just pull rank on them." Trunks smiled at her.

Pan hugged Trunks. " I would like that a lot. I love you Trunks."

Trunks blushed at those words. He pulled away slightly.

Pan laughed slightly. " Trunks, your blushing… does that mean you love me too…"

" Well uh… yeah… I do. I just never had the nerve to say it… with all the people around…"

" We are alone now…"

Trunks gulped and looked at Pan with his blue eyes. " Pan, I love you more then anything in the world."

Pan cried happy tears. ' He finally said it… I knew he would…' Trunks leaned closer to Pan. ' What's he… doing?' He grabbed her and gave her a romantic kiss. Pan leaned into the kiss. ' I wouldn't have it any other way….'

Fin…

Hey everyone. I hope that was a good song fic… it was a kinda hard song to work with but I think it fit the story nicely. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, no flames…

trunks and goten


End file.
